Chibitalia's Birthday Party
by XhappywolfX
Summary: When all the countries are in their kid forms, the only two adults  Germania and Rome  throw a party, but it isn't special until the supposedly 'little girl' Italy mistakes Germany for someone she knew...


"Common! It will be fun!" Prussia shouted waving his arms. He was in what Germania thought was a good outfit for him, a dark green tunic with a brown cloak and his silver hair was as messy as ever. Germany glared at him and continued playing with his small warship. Prussia glared and picked his little brother up and put him onto his back. "You're coming whether you like it or not!" Germany started fussing and fighting against his older brother's arms making Germania who was in the kitchen shout out.

"GERMANY! PRUSSIA! JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE PLAGE OUT OF HERE AND INTO THE WAGON, BOTH OF YOU!" Prussia and Germany both jumped and Prussia dropped Germany on the floor as he hurried out of the house. Germany jumped and was right on his heels as they sat on the back of the horse drawn wagon. Germany lied back against the hay crossing his arms and Prussia fell asleep. There were some shouts and their brothers Austria and Poland soon joined them.

Germania took his seat behind the family's grey horse and shouted bringing the horse whip down. The horse slowly started trotting on the pebbled path and whenever they hit a bump or a hole in the rode, all of the kids in the back flew through the air until landing back on the hard wooded wagon. Prussia somehow stayed asleep through all of this, snoring happily. Poland rambled on a long story that Austria was forced to listen to as he sat there bored with his head in his hands.

The wagon slowly pulled to a stop at a small park with picnic tables set up. Germania hopped out and Rome ran up to kiss him on both cheeks and pat his shoulders. "Germania! Germania! Long time no see my old friend! Are these your children? How adorable!" He patted Prussia's head much to Prussia's annoyance. Prussia ducked under his hand and ran with Austria to their friends Switzerland and Hungary.

Germany followed his older brother until a small hand grabbed his black cloak. He looked down to see a small red headed girl in a green dress with a red ribbon at the collar and a white apron. She had a white bandana in her hair and had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Holy Rome you came to my birthday?" She said it in a sweet high voice that made Germany blush.

"My name is Germany, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Germany said and the girl bowed her head sadly. He felt bad for disappointing her so he gave her a hug. "But happy birthday, and if it means anything, I'll help make it the best." She looked up at him smiling and he saw that she had sparkling amber eyes and a wide smile with dimples. He blushed again as she took his hand and led him to the group of kids.

France laughed at something Seychelles said to him and the little boy beside him blushed. Two kids Germany didn't know walked by him. One had light brown spikey hair and blue eyes white the other had blonde spikey hair with green eyes. The little girl holding Germany's hand laughed cutely then smiled back at him. "He had funny eyebrows." Germany nodded and she laughed again before taking them close enough for Hungary to look over and smile evilly.

"Well who do we have here with our little Italy?" She smiled evilly again and everyone looked at her weird leaning away from her. Italy just smiled and ran up to Hungary taking her in a hug. "This is my new friend. I'm sorry I don't know your name, please don't hurt me." Germany was taken aback by this and looked at the innocent little girl. "No, why would I hurt you?" He patted her soft curly head and she smiled wider under his hand.

"This is my little brother I've been telling you about! He's of course not as awesome as me, but he's still cool at times when he's not annoying. His names Germany" Prussia said smiling confidently. Hungary glared at him and jabbed him in the chest with her elbow making him double over. She smiled and bent down coming face to face with Italy and Germany. "You two have fun ok? Don't mind any of the older kids, and you better be nice to our Italy, its Italy's birthday after all." Germany didn't realize that she gave no clues to what gender Italy was.

Germany met her eyes warily, his lip quivering when a shout broke the awkward moment. "Games everyone!" everyone looked over to see China skipping with Japan on his back waving a flag with a red dot on it. Italy smiled and took Germany's hand again before waddling over to China. All the other kids followed her and then China bent down to wrap a blind fold over her eyes. He then put a party hat on her and gave her a stick before revealing a piñata tied to a tree.

Several off the kids, including Hungary and Prussia, spun Italy around until she was nice and dizzy. She stumbled a little bit before bringing the stick down. It missed Germany by inches because he jumped away. "Alright it's time for the next kid's turn-"China said but he was cut off as Italy almost hit him with the stick. She kept swinging randomly and all the kids had to run out of the way or get hit with the stick. She was even starting to get frustrated until Germany hugged her from behind, grabbing her hand that's holding the stick.

She stopped immediately and used her free hand to lift her blindfold and looked around at all the kids running away before looking up at Germany with confusion written all over her face. "Where's everyone going?" She asked innocently and Germany gave a nervous laughter smiling. Italy looked at his brand new smile and smiled wide before hugging his middle. Germany blushed and patted Italy on the back nervously bringing his lips up to a smile.

"This is just too cute!" Hungary whispered quietly to herself. She had her bandana in her hands and was biting the edge of it to keep cool. She was hiding behind a tree watching them from behind the large trunk. Austria was leaning back against the tree opposite hers and rolled his eyes, almost used to his friend's antics. "Hey Hungary I've got a question for you…" Hungary turned around to face him, confused and back to her usual self.

"Anything Austria, what is it?" Austria blushed, but knew that he had to ask this eventually. "A-are you gay? You seemed to enjoy watching Italy and Holy Rome, and now these two." Suddenly there was a loud cackling laughter and Prussia dropped from the tree above them. Hungary's mouth was still wide open and her face was bright red. She glared down at Prussia who was holding his stomach from laughing so much.

"Austria, dude, she's a chick!" Prussia said laughing even harder when Austria's face flamed bright red. "Hungary, I'm sorry I didn't know!" Austria yelled it at her and she blushed even more, tears almost coming to her eyes. Austria looked at her guilty and she looked down at her feet. "It's OK Austria; I didn't know myself until I did this!" Prussia ran forward and undid the buttons of her shirt. She was so embarrassed she didn't fight back and Austria blushed even more when he saw what was underneath.

Hungary finally got some nerve and punched Prussia hard in the gut before buttoning her shirt again. She glared at Austria with tears in her eyes before running off somewhere. Austria hit himself in the forehead and Prussia laughed so hard he fell on his back.

"Hungary?" Italy asked as she ran by her and Germany. They both watched as she ran away into the gardens and then Germany shrugged. "I wonder what's wrong with her." Germany said it in more of a question, but Italy dragged him away because something caught her eye. "YOU (censored) LET GO OF ME NOW BEFORE I (censored) KILL YOU, YOU (censored) (censored)!" Germany blinked at the foul language but kept following Italy to where Spain had Romano tackled onto the ground.

"Hon hon hon, what do we have here? Shouldn't you two be doing that in a more private area?" Germany looked up to see France still holding the little boy's hand beside him. Germany met eyes with the little boy and he shied behind France more hugging his pet closer to him. Germany looked at his pet and blinked realizing it was a bear. "Shut it you french (censored). Now get off of me you (censored) (censored) (censored)." Romano yelled at Spain and Spain just smirked.

"Not until you behave and say sorry! That tomato you threw at me really hurt!" Spain said looking sternly down at Romano. "Big brother, stop being so mean to little brother!" Italy said before going over to the two fighting brothers. Germany put his arm out to stop her but she kept going and tried to push Spain off. Spain looked up at her sadly. "I'm sorry Italy, you're right." He said then got up off of Romano who immediately got up and jumped at him, head butting him hard in the chest.

"You (censored)." Romano then got up and sent a glare at Italy then looked up at Germany with the same glare. "And who are you?" Germany blinked and replied blankly. "Germany and you are Romano I believe? My older brother Prussia has said some unkind words about you that I think are now true." The two glared at each other for a while before Romano shrugged. "You're just another potato sucking (censored). I have more important things to do. Come on Italy."

Italy looked between the two who were staring at her and then ducked behind Germany scared. Germany looked behind him at her, confused. Romano looked at her shocked, but just shook his head before stalking away angrily. Spain blinked then followed his little brother. "Well that was cute." France smiled at Germany and Italy evilly. "I want you two to meet my new colony Canada. Canada, say hi." The little boy behind him meekly said hi before hiding again.

Germany shrugged caring less while Italy waved at Canada. Germany walked off bored and Italy blinked before following him, grabbing his hand again. Germany was starting to get sick of this and looked away from her. She looked up at him confused and held his hand tighter. Germany sighed and let go of Italy's hand, not wanting to bother with her anymore, and only wanting to go home. Italy's hand slid off of his and she held it to her chest with tears in her eyes.

"Germany kun?" Italy asked, scared. Germany looked back at her then shrugged walking away. He just didn't want to deal with this party anymore. He decided that he was going to find Prussia and Germania before going home when he heard Italy give a cry behind him and he turned around to see a boy and a girl with flaxen hair corner poor Italy. The boy smiled "Become one with Russia da?" The girl glared over his shoulder and Germany was about to run in when another person jumped in front of Italy.

"Germany! You're back to help me!" Italy said happily as the person drew a sword. Russia gasped then ran away. "You're so mean!" "Russia, wait for me!" The girl shouted running after him. Germany stood there in the open as the figure turned to look at him. He looked like him in every way, even his facial features. A gentle wind blew Germany's and the figure's identical black cloaks up in the wind and they looked like mirror images of each other.

Germany's mirror image took his black cape off and threw it over Italy, blocking her view then ran past Germany. "Take care of Italy for me." He said before disappearing in the nearby trees. Germany turned around to look after him, but he was gone. He bit his lip then took his cloak off, throwing it into the bushes, before racing over to Italy. He took the person's cloak off of her and put it back around his shoulders before helping Italy up.

Italy whipped the tears from her eyes and hugged Germany's middle. "I thought you left me." She said between sobs and he patted her head. "I'm sorry, it will never happen again. Let's get you a piece of cake." He took her small hand and kissed it so she would calm down. He turned around and pulled her after him to the table where all the kids were already sitting, waiting for Italy. Italy ran ahead of Germany, instantly happy again, and then ran to the head of the table pulling Germany behind her.

Germany sat beside Italy, across from Romano who was glaring at him, and beside Prussia who was beside Austria. Spain sat across from Prussia, and Hungary sat sadly across from Austria, playing with her fork. Germany sat there sternly, but jumped when the small boy he saw earlier that he didn't know jump out of the cake. The boy waved his arms and started eating the cake, getting it all over his face.

"AMERICA YOU BLOODY WANKER, THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE! GET OUT OF THERE YOU GIT!" Italy had tears in her eyes as she saw the strange little boy eating her cake. The blonde boy from earlier jumped on the table and ran up the long table to tackle America. "But England, it tastes better than your cooking!" England blushed as most of the table laughed at that. Romano started cursing at them and Germany shot daggers at them with his eyes while Italy started crying. Hungary got mad and stood on her before chair tackling the two boys, trying to wrestle them off of the table as Austria watched, shocked.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed out of nowhere and all three of them scattered, falling off of the table. England blinked looking up at Switzerland who held a giant cross bow with gun powder at the end. He fired it so the explosion sent all of them off. He glared down at the three with fire in his icy blue eyes and Hungary looked down, ashamed of herself, while America still looked at the cake hungrily.

England dragged his little brother back to their seats while Hungary brushed herself off and sat back down in hers. Austria looked away, not knowing what to say and Hungary felt tears burning in her eyes as Prussia snickered. Germany sighed and waited there patiently as Rome fretted over the cake until Germania sighed and pointed out there was an extra. Rome smiled at him and Germania sighed before bringing out the other cake, and Italy stopped crying as soon as she saw it.

Italy leaned over to cut it and accidently cut too far cutting the paper tray the cake came on. Rome smiled and patted Italy on the head. "That means you have to kiss the closest boy." Italy and Germany both blushed, since Germany was the closest boy that wasn't her relative. She got off of her little seat and walked around the table and kissed Germany on the cheek, making him blush even more and look down at his feet dangling off of the chair.

Italy smiled and walked back to her seat and Rome and Germania started passing out the plates with a piece of chocolate cake on each one. Everyone started digging into theirs as soon as they got it. Prussia got cake all over his face and made kissy faces at Hungary who kicked him under the table. Switzerland looked at the cake that probably cost a lot of money to make or buy, and couldn't bring himself to eat it while Austria closed his eyes to eat it calmly.

Everyone ate their cake while Poland started a long soliloquy, making the ones around him have to listen. Most people tried to ignore him while Lithuania beside him had to keep pointing out mistakes in his grammar. Poland usually ignored him and kept talking, but sometimes called him a bore and laughed at him. Estonia was the first to finish his cake and escaped to someplace else. Eventually, everyone finished, and started roaming around the field again.

It soon got dark and Italy pulled Germany away to the gardens. The moon rose and Italy pointed out how pretty it was as they walked down the grey pebbled path between the rows of brightly colored flowers that had a silvery glow in the moonlight. Fireflies started to come out and flew in and out of the bushes that were bent over with the weight of the bloomed flowers. Italy leaned onto Germany's arm as they walked, resting her brown at night curly haired head on his shoulder. He blushed and looked up at the moon and pointed out a few constellations to her.

The path soon exited the garden and went along the borderline of the woods, a long clear valley on the other side of it. Italy stopped to look along the moonlit valley with the grasses blowing gently in the nighttime wind, and smiled. Germany watched her, also smiling, but the blush never leaving his face. Italy looked up at him again and took both of his hands in hers. "Germany, my birthday's almost over, and I know you'll have to leave soon."

Germany remembered that he did, and felt colder inside. But the coldness was soon evaporated by the warmth as he felt Italy's lips on his. He separated from her and looked into her happy amber eyes. "I've never had someone I cared for before and I'm likely to treat you badly. But if you can put up with me, I think this could work. I'll never forget Italy." Italy smiled when Germany said that and they walked back along the path to where they came from.

A shadow watched them from the darkened woods, leaning against a tree. He fell to his knees and dropped the small box he had in his hands. A silver heart shaped locket fell out and opened revealing portrait of Italy sleeping that was drawn only a year before. Holy Rome felt tears in his eyes and whipped them away with the back of his hand. "Goodbye Italy." Holy Rome got up after those words and disappeared farther into the woods, leaving the silver locket there on the forest floor.


End file.
